Last Opening Night
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: The solution was evident...My take on what could have happened between Blaine and Rachel before the opening night performance in "The First Time"... Hopefully some surprises in store :P
1. This Feeling That Remains

**Hey guys! The episode "The First Time" gave me the idea for this fanfic. Basically I'm reworking that seen with Blaine and Rachel before the opening night performance. For me it seemed so obvious what the perfect solution to their little problem would be but unfortunately I have no creative input whatsoever in Glee :P If I did it would be all Blachel! Any way I'm writing this first as a one shoot but if you want me to continue I most certainly will because I have lots of ideas as to where I could take this. Love you all!**

Rachel and Blaine sat next to eachother at the dressing table backstage before curtain call. Rachel sighed remembering everything that had happened with Finn. Once again she had managed to completely ruin everything. That was becoming something of a recurring offense for her. At the crucial moment she would open her big mouth and everything that she built was torn down. Both Blaine and Rachel were silent whislt applying their make-up.

Rachel decided to break the silence. "Blaine I have a confession to make, your Maria has failed you. I'm still a virgin."

Blaine put down his make-up brush and sighed warily. "I've failed you aswell. I've yet to "do it" aswell." he confessed.

She perked her head up. Rachel had just had an idea. "I just thought of something!"

Blaine looked at her curiously. "Let's hear it."

Rachel bit her lip, all her nerve had suddenly disappeared. "Nevermind, it's a crazy idea..."

He was having none of it. "Seriously Rachel, anything that will help is welcomed by me."

She took a deep breath. Her idea would quickly be shot down but there was nothing to lose. "It's stupid I know but something occurred to me a minute ago..."

"I'm listening..."

"Well you need to be sexually awakened before the curtain and so do I, so why don't we... you know... together..." Rachel's voice tralied off. She knew she probably sounded insane.

There was no way she could have anticipated his reaction. "All right, let's do it." Blaine nodded. sounding very confident.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Are you joking with me?" Never in a million years did she think that he would actually go for the idea.

He stood up. "No. Not at all. It's the perfect solution. I'm a virgin, you're a virgin and we both need to not be virgins. We have fifteen minutes, lets go find an empty classroom."

She stood up in a bit of a daze and Blaine took her hand and they started hurrying towards the corridor. "I can't believe we're doing this! If we get caught we'll be in so much trouble!" Rachel whispered, giggling at how sneaky it was.

"I know! That's what makes it so fun!" Blaine said lowly and gently opened the door of the first classroom available. He stuck his head in the door just to make sure it was completely vancant. It obviously was since he gave her the all clear and the two scurried into the class room, locking the door behind them. As soon as Rachel turned around Blaine pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. After a few moments, his lips moved down her neck to her collarbone as he pulled down the zipper on Rachel's dress. She shimmied it off completely, all the while holding the kiss. It was even better than the last time. Rachel suddenly felt very courageous and opened the zip and button on Blaine's pants. As he removed his shoes and his pants, Rachel wondered what all of this felt like for him. He was gay afterall, but the way he was touching and kissing her, Rachel would definitely have thought otherwise. Her temperature was rising by the minute as the removed more and more of their clothes until they were both fully naked. Blaine took a step back to fully appreciate the woman that would be his first and smiled before locking his lips with hers again. His hardness against her felt so good; Rachel could hear her heart beating in her ears. "Now." She whispered seductively in Blaine's ear after a moment and Blaine gave her one last kiss. "Whatever you want.." He replied lowly and thus began the best fifteen minutes of both of their lives.


	2. It's Getting Heavy

**Okay guys! Thank you so much for the response! It's been really amazing for a story that's been up for two days! As requested I have decided to continue with this story :) I was worried about continuing because I had never written a sex scene before and I wanted my fanfic first time to be special :p but I decided to give it a go tonight and it just came to me so I'm really happy! Really hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Criticism in any form is always welcomed by me xxxx**

**Also I would like to thank cuter-than-a-guinea-pig for the encouragement and support. It really helped! XX**

**Chapter 2- It's getting heavy**

Blaine's gentle hands left every inch of Rachel's skin on fire as they coursed over her body whilst Blaine's lips devoured hers. "I don't really know what I'm doing-" he began to say but Rachel silenced him by kissing him with even more hunger. The desk beneath her didn't feel cold anymore, as her body heat was now radiating on it. The body heat that was continuously increasing everytime Blaine touched her. Rachel hadn't really seen Blaine as being the dominant type but that notion was long gone. She wondered for a moment how much weight the desk could take but that thought was abandoned when Blaine's hand grazed against her breast. The sensation made Rachel tingle and it made her want him even more. Blaine chuckled. "Oh you like that?" He asked rhetorically and then lowered his head before brushing his tongue over her nipple. Rachel gasped and dug her tiny fingers into Blaine's muscular back.

"Blaine." She sighed. Everything he did made her feel amazing, so much so that it was hard to believe that this was his first time... and that he was gay. There was no place in which he touched her that felt any way wrong. Rachel could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and the intensity of it all was nearly killing her. Blaine began placing gentle but sensuous kisses in between her breasts and slowy migrated south, his soft lips coursing over her stomach. It made her flinch but not in a bad way, it just left her wanting more and more. When he finally reached the lowest point, Blaine teased his tongue along the top of her vagina. Rachel stiffened at the pleasure that she'd never before experienced and Blaine quickly pulled away, much to her displeasure.

"I'm sorry, it's just I heard the guys at my old school talking and I didn't know whether or not I should try it..." Blaine said apologetically, obviously worried about making her feel uncomfortable.

Rachel shook her head whilst breathing heavily. "Don't apologise. That felt amazing... really..really amazing." she was completely surprised and overwhelmed by everything he was making her feel and how much she wanted this like she had never before.

Blaine smiled seductively. "Okay then..." he said and lowered his head again. He pushed his tongue in again, this time with more confidence. Rachel clutched the edge of the desk with unbelievable force as Blaine teased his tongue around her clit. A feeling of undenyable want was building so quickly in her stomach that she didn't know what to do. "Oh Blaine!" She exclaimed as he continued sucking her. Once again Blaine removed his tongue which drove her mad. Rachel was utterly astounded by how much she wanted him to send her over the edge. His teasing was unfair, but it made her even hotter for him. "Ssh, Rachel. Not too loud. I just need you to hang on for a bit." Blaine's voice sounded so smooth and irrestistable to her. Rachel nodded, willing to do anything he asked of her. He brought his lips back to hers again and continued kissing her, this time with just as much force and want as before. She could taste herself on his tongue. "You taste so sweet..." Blaine whispered roughly against her jaw and Rachel involuntarily shifted under his warm body in a desperate attempt to create some friction between his hardness and her vagina. She groaned uncontrolably. "I need you Blaine, _please_. I need you." Rachel whispered breathlessly.

Blaine nibbled on her lips. "You can have me baby, just give me one more minute." he pleaded. She nodded and Blaine went down on her again, trying to arouse her as much as possible again.

Just before she orgasmed, he removed his tongue. Blaine firmly pressed his hands down on the area of desk surrounding her petite body and gently began to push into her opening. Rachel felt her heart beat getting faster and faster. Once he was fully inside her, Blaine began rubbing his finger quickly over her clit before rocking against her. He began slowly at first, which Rachel knew was because this was their first time, and then picked up the pace a little. The tension was quickly rising in the pit of her stomach again as she marveled at the wonder that was Blaine Anderson at that moment. How could a gay man make her feel like that? Surely it was right?

Blaine continued pumping into her until Rachel knew that she was nearing her release, and quickly at that. "Blaine! I'm so close! Harder please!" she begged well aware of the trembling of her body. He did as she so wished. "I know honey, I am too. Just a few more pushes, I promise I'll get you there." He delivered quickly. Blaine kept pushing as hard as he could before Rachel couldn't, and didn't want to, hold on any long. Orgasm took over her body and Blaine quickly followed. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was the best feeling she'd ever experienced multiplied by a thousand. "Blaine." She gasped while he held her as they both came. Rachel could barely breath. After a some indistinct period of time, their orgasms ended and they were both left with their bodies still intertwined, gasping for air.


End file.
